


The Time Traveller Next Door

by fezwearingjellybananas



Series: Out of the Fridge and Into the Fire [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 10:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fezwearingjellybananas/pseuds/fezwearingjellybananas
Summary: “Lieutenant Coburn,” Time Master Druce said. “Allen will need supervision until he becomes the Flash. You will report any major timeline changes to us, and you will remain in Central City in the early twenty-first century. You will have no contact with Lieutenant Hunter, and you will not tell him of this mission.”That was all Miranda's mission consitisted off. Supervision, and no contact with Rip. But plans changed so easily.





	The Time Traveller Next Door

“I take full responsibility for the events that transpired earlier,” Miranda said. A murmur went up among the Council of Time Masters. “And I will step down.”

“Lieutenant Coburn,” Time Master Druce said. “I trust you have fully considered your decision.”

“I have,” Miranda said. “And I stand by it.”

“Very well. We accept your resignation and will return you to the year two thousand, one hundred, and fifty-one, as the closest to the point of retrieval from the timeline.”

“Councillors!” a captain ran in and froze when she saw the meeting.

“Captain Baxter,” Time Master Druce said.

“Sir, Bartholomew Allen’s timeline is in flux. There is no longer a guarantee he will become the Flash; the entire Flash legacy may be erased.”

“The aberration?”

“Reverse Flash, sir. He murdered Nora Allen on the 18th March 2000. There is no doubt his intentions were towards the Flash, not his mother.”

“We do not interfere with speedsters, Captain.”

“I understand that, sir, but the Flash is an integral part of the timeline.”

“Captain Baxter is correct,” Time Master Declan said. “Much of our technology comes from Bartholomew Allen and those who studied him, and his sacrifice in 2024 is required to stabilise reality.”

“Lieutenant Coburn,” Time Master Druce said.

“Yes, sir?”

“Allen will need supervision until he becomes the Flash. You will report any major timeline changes to us, and you will remain in Central City in the early twenty-first century. You will have no contact with Lieutenant Hunter, and you will not tell him of this mission.”

“Yes, sir,” Miranda said.

* * *

Miranda was alone, on her way to the ship, when Rip caught up with her.

“Time Master Declan said you assumed full responsibility and the charges against me were dropped. Miranda...”

“Rip, having your own ship has always been your dream,” Miranda said.

“That doesn’t matter anymore.”

“I’ve been assigned to watch a point in the timestream indefinitely.”

“I’ll come with you.”

“Time Master Druce has forbidden all contact between us,” Miranda said. “I’m not even allowed to tell you where I’m going. They’re wrong. Love isn’t something to be afraid of. Show them, Rip.”

“I will. And if they won’t listen, I’ll take us somewhere they won’t find us.”

Miranda leaned up to kiss him.

“I have to go.”

“I know. But I’ll find you.”

“I’ll wait.”

* * *

The house was probably around the size as the refuge Miranda had grown up in, but it seemed so empty without the noise of twenty children. She didn’t know how the Time Masters had acquired it, but it was next-door to Detective- currently Officer- Joseph West, father of Iris West-Allen and Wallace West, the second Flash. He had already been awarded temporary custody of Bartholomew Allen.

The Time Masters had provided files on the Flash and those associated with the ‘Flash Family’. The first was a book, _The Life Story of the Flash_, by Iris West-Allen. Their stability implied Allen would still become the Flash, but much of the book changed frequently.

Other than the room Miranda had selected as her study, where she had hidden the files, the house was empty. She had been given an amount of money appropriate to the time period, and an identity set up, but Miranda would have to find a job quickly, at the very least to blend in.

The first thing she had to do was find supplies.

* * *

The first time Miranda met the Flash, he was nothing like the hero spoken of in the files. The boy shaking on her porch seemed so small, so fragile. Silent tears streamed down his cheeks, and Miranda rubbed his back, trying to calm him.

“Barry?” Officer West asked. Bartholomew didn’t respond. “I am sorry, ma’am, he’s been through a lot recently.”

“It’s all right,” Miranda said. “I understand.”

“Barry, please,” Officer West said. “I’m sorry, son. I know you want your dad, and I know there’s nothing I can say to make you feel better right now, but you need to come back inside and try and eat something.”

“’M not hungry,” Bartholomew whispered.

“I know, son.”

“I want to go home.” Bartholomew sobbed and flung his arms around Officer West. “I want to go home, and I want my dad and I want my mum.”

“I know, Barry,” Officer West said. “I know. I’m sorry I can’t give you those things, but I can look after you for now.” He picked Bartholomew up and Barry buried his face in Officer West’s shoulder. “Thank you, ma’am.”

“He’ll be all right, won’t he?” Miranda asked.

“I hope so,” Officer West said.

* * *

Miranda stepped out the house in the morning, and almost immediately spotted Officer West. He smiled.

“Good morning,” he said. “Thank you for yesterday.”

“It’s really no problem,” Miranda said. “How is...”

“Barry. He’s still sleeping, he hasn’t been getting much recently, and I don’t want to wake him. I’m Joe.”

“Miranda Coburn.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Miranda.”

* * *

The brief conversations with Officer West- Joe- remained all Miranda heard of Bartholomew Allen for the next week. She’d found furniture, and set up a newspaper subscription, so she could follow the investigation into Nora Allen’s death.

The job pages at the back were also useful, especially once she found the Time Masters had added schooling to her records. She had an interview Monday for a job in the local library- often frequented by Bartholomew Allen in the later years of his childhood, according to the latest change to her file. Hopefully it would go well.

Bartholomew Allen himself seemed to be a recluse, but he had been through a large trauma.

On Monday, he emerged with Detective West and Iris West, dressed, and clutching a rucksack.

“I don’t want to, Joe,” Bartholomew said.

“I know,” Joe said. “But if it gets too much you can go straight to the office and I’ll come and pick you up, okay?”

“It’s going to be fine, Barry,” Iris said. “I’ll ask if I can move seats so I can sit next to you.” She offered Bartholomew- Barry- her hand and helped him into the car. Joe nodded at Miranda, and she waved.

* * *

Joe brought them both back at lunch. Iris’ fingers were strapped together.

“Is Iris in trouble?” Barry asked.

“A little,” Joe sighed.

“But she was protecting me.”

“That’s why she’s only in trouble a little,” Joe said. “Why don’t you go put your schoolbag inside, I need to talk to Iris.”

Barry nodded and disappeared through the door. Joe sat on the porch and Iris sat next to him.

“Tony said horrible things about what they’re going to do to Henry, and he said that Barry’s going to be a criminal too when he grows up.”

“I don’t know what they’re going to do,” Joe admitted. “But your teachers are going to sit Tony away from Barry and you and keep an eye on him at lunch.”

“Barry said Henry didn’t do it, Dad.”

“I know.”

“You’re a policeman, can’t you tell them?”

“Not this time. I have to take Barry back to the station later, so he can talk to the detectives again. You can go with him, but you can’t go in the interview room with him.”

“Am I grounded now?”

“You were trying to protect Barry,” Joe said. “I’m not cross with you, Iris. I’m not happy you hit anyone, or that you hurt yourself, but I’m not cross with you. This time.”

“I won’t hurt myself again, Dad. Can I go and find Barry now?”

Joe nodded and Iris ran inside. He sighed.

“Trouble at school?” Miranda asked. Joe looked over. “I couldn’t help but notice you brought them home early.”

“There was an incident,” Joe said. “I missed the story the Chronicle put out this morning and several of Barry’s classmates didn’t.”

“Which story?”

“Nora Allen. She’s Barry’s mother.”

“Oh, that poor boy,” Miranda said. “No wonder he was so upset.”

“Barry claims there was an intruder in their house, but his only description is a man running in lightning. He keeps asking if I can make the police let his father go, I don’t know how to explain to him that looking after him is a conflict of interest and I’m not involved in the investigation. And now they’ve set a court date for Henry, and requested Barry provide a statement.”

“I know we’ve only just met, but if there’s anything I can do...”

“Thank you,” Joe said.

* * *

Barry Allen became progressively angrier as the trial went on. He refused to go to school, and Miranda could only imagine what Joe was having to deal with inside the house.

She hadn’t expected him to take her up on her offer of help. He barely knew her.

Still, seeing him sitting on the step of the porch, exhausted, Miranda knew he needed some.

“Is everything all right?” she asked. “Sorry, I was just...”

“No, no,” Joe said. “It’s fine. Everything’s fine.”

“I grew up in an orphanage,” Miranda said. “Believe me, I know how difficult children can be, especially after losing a parent.”

“Two parents. All the evidence points to Henry.”

“Do you mind if I...”

“Be my guest,” Joe said. Miranda walked over and sat next to him. “Barry’s still insisting it was the man in the lightning, but there’s no evidence, and what he’s describing is impossible.”

“You don’t believe him?”

“I want to. Nora and Henry were friends. My daughter’s stayed at their home. Henry was the one I called when Iris had chicken pox, I want to believe Barry. But all the evidence is telling me not to. I’m a cop, I always hear how impossible it is, how the person they knew could never, I just didn’t think it would apply to someone I knew. His counsellor thinks the man in the lightning is a false memory he’s invented to repress the trauma of seeing his mother die.”

“Or maybe it was a clever trick with flashing lights.”

“There’s no evidence. And Henry’s asked to keep Barry away, for now, which is making Barry even worse, I don’t what I was thinking. I’m a single father with long hours, Barry needs help I don’t know how to give him.”

“You regret taking him in?”

“No, lord no, he’s a little boy who just lost his mother, his father’s about to go to prison, Barry doesn’t have anyone else. He’s just angry, and hurting, and I can’t help him.”

“You can’t take the pain away,” Miranda said. “But you can give him stability. You can show him he’s not alone. The rest will come later.”

“Thank you. You seem to have arrived with perfect timing. Why Central?”

“A fresh start.”

Joe nodded, clearly inviting her to go on.

“I fell in love,” Miranda said. “My adoptive family did not approve. At all. It was a compromise, I suppose. I stay here, with their help, and they don’t ruin his career, and I never see him again, or I get cut off and still probably never see him again.”

“That sounds less of a compromise and more of an ultimatum. What was so bad about him?”

“Nothing. They just don’t approve.”

“How old are you?”

“I don’t know. Twenty-one? About there. That’s what my paperwork says but that was an estimate.”

“You’re young. But I was too, when Iris was born. My door’s always open if you need to talk.”

“Thank you.”

* * *

The result of the trial was announced on the news.

Miranda wasn’t surprised when Barry ran away after. Joe knocked on her door, asked her to watch Iris, then rushed out.

“Did Barry talk to you?” Miranda asked. Iris shook her head. “Your dad is really worried about him.”

“Barry said he hates Dad. He won’t talk to me about anything.”

“Barry doesn’t hate him. He’s just hurting and angry and doesn’t know who to blame.”

“He says Henry didn’t kill Nora and Dad got it wrong.”

“Do you believe him?”

“Barry never lies to me. He’s my best friend. Henry would never.”

“Make sure Barry knows that.”

“I will. Can you help me make mac and cheese? It’s Barry’s favourite but Dad says I’m not allowed to use the kitchen on my own.”

“I’m not a very good cook.”

“I’m not either, but mac and cheese is easy.”

“If you have the instructions, I’m sure we can try it.”

* * *

Perhaps the Time Masters should have included home economics in their studies, Miranda thought as she studied the slop which was supposed to be macaroni cheese. Iris seemed happy with it though.

“How come they’re not back yet?” Iris asked. “Do you think Barry’s got lost? What if Dad can’t find him? What if the man in yellow came back and took Barry? What if-”

“I’m sure they’re fine, Iris,” Miranda said. “They’ll be home soon.”

“But what if they’re not?”

“Do you have homework, or a book to read? Perhaps if you find something to do it’ll take your mind of worrying.”

“But I won’t be able to concentrate because of the worrying.”

The door opened and Iris rushed over to hug Barry. His eyes were red, and Joe had a hand on his shoulder.

“We made you mac and cheese!” Iris said.

“That’s great, Iris,” Joe said. “Barry, why don’t you go wash up?”

Barry nodded and shuffled upstairs. Iris rushed after him.

“She wasn’t trouble, was she?”

“No,” Miranda said. “She was just worried. Is Barry all right?”

“He went to Iron Heights. He wanted to see Henry.”

“That’s understandable.”

“He’s wanted to see Henry for a long time, but Henry asked me to keep him away for a while. He didn’t want Barry to see him like that. We’re going to work something out though. Visit him once a week at least. Hopefully that will reduce the running away.”

“He’s just lost right now,” Miranda said. “He’ll get there. I’ll let you get on.”

“Thank you for looking after Iris.”

“Of course. You know where to find me.”

* * *

Barry had started going to school again. The future was still changing frequently, but it had settled on him once more becoming the Flash. And the Flash dying in the Crisis.

The Crisis was a fixed point. There was no way to change it. Time wanted to happen; they could deviate but Barry Allen would always end up at that point.

But then Miranda saw eleven-year-old Barry laugh for possibly the first time since his mother died. This was a child. The Time Masters only saw the adult hero, they knew the legends, but this was a child who’d lost so much already.

Time wanted to happen. She was there with a mission, not to make friends. She couldn’t change the future.

* * *

The Time Masters rarely asked for updates. Miranda had a means to communicate with them, and Time Master Declan had visited twice to collect reports, but there wasn’t a lot to report. Barry Allen was a traumatised child, but the timeline was still intact.

Time Master Declan brushed off her questions about Eobard Thawne. Presumably, he had returned to his own time. He was currently not seen as a major threat to Barry.

Barry and Iris were (in their words) old enough to take care of themselves after school and they insisted they didn’t need watching. But still, Barry would usually appear in the library after school, just like the history books said, almost always accompanied by Iris, and then Miranda would take them home at half four and they’d usually wait at hers till half five when Joe got home. Somewhere in the mix of adjusting to life in the early twenty-first century, Miranda had ignored her mission and made friends. Namely Joe West, but there were also a few other people who worked in the library, and they’d invited her out for drinks a few times. They seemed nice.

Sometimes she missed the adventure of time travel, but mostly she missed Rip. She could imagine him out there, flying through time, saving the world in the ship he’d always wanted.

She missed him.

* * *

The Time Masters didn’t have holidays. Protecting the timeline was their entire lives. And it wasn’t as if they never got to travel; they travelled through time, they saw things no one else ever would.

Miranda had been in the same city for five months. Doing the same job.

She had a mission. And her library job let her meet people. And now Barry and Iris were on their summer break from school, which meant they were spending even more time in the library, so it was even easier for her to watch them.

It wasn’t every day. The first week Iris’ grandparents had come to visit, and they’d taken care of the children while Joe worked. Iris had joined a football club Wednesday afternoons, and Barry had tagged along because Iris was going. A few times Iris and Barry had been invited to friends. Once or twice they’d joined Joe at work, just for an hour.

But the two of them were often in the library.

“It was great, Miranda,” Iris said. “Becky was in goal and she was watching Dante because he’s only a year older than us but he plays soccer all year so he’s a bit better, and then Dante passed me the ball and I shot it right over her head and it went in.”

“Perhaps you should consider a football career,” Miranda said.

“Is it true in English football people used to murder each other?” Barry asked. “I found a history book.”

“That was a very long time ago,” Miranda said. “The game was banned for a while because of the violence. You’ve been reading history books?”

“I read all the science books already.”

“Barry’s really smart,” Iris said. Barry blushed. “Can he read the adult books? We can’t take them out without Dad, but he can read them here, right?”

“You’ll have to ask Joe about some of them,” Miranda said. “But there are lots of science books in the non-fiction section.”

“You should go look,” Iris said. “I’ll catch up in a minute.”

Barry nodded, slightly bewildered, and ran off towards the science section.

“We’re going to Daphne’s tomorrow,” Iris said. “So, we won’t be here. She asked her mother yesterday. She asked if both of us could go.”

“I see.”

“I know usually when someone asks if I can visit their parents ask Dad about Barry too because they know it’s just Dad and Barry won’t have anywhere to go. But Daphne asked about both of us.”

“Is that good?”

“She’s got a crush on Barry,” Iris whispered like it was a big secret. “She thinks no one knows but I worked it out. It’s obvious.”

“Is that a problem?” Miranda asked. The future did still say Iris West-Allen, and as far as Miranda could tell, the only person who didn’t know about Barry’s crush on Iris was Iris herself. Even Joe had mentioned it, apparently it had been going on for a long time before Barry had moved in.

“She’d be Barry’s first girlfriend,” Iris said. “How do I get her to tell Barry she likes him?”

“Does Barry like her?”

“I think so.”

“Maybe you should wait for Barry this time,” Miranda said. “You’re both still young, you have plenty of time. And Barry’s been through a lot recently. Maybe he’s not ready yet.”

“He’s doing better.”

“I know. He’s doing a lot better. But it’s only been a few months, Iris. He’s going to be hurting for a very long time.”

“Do you remember your parents?”

“No.”

“I don’t really remember my mother either. I knew Nora better than her. Last year I spent almost the whole summer with Barry and Nora while Dad was working. Barry won’t forget her, will he?”

“No. I don’t think he will.”

“I won’t tell him Daphne likes him. If she wants to, she should tell him.”

“That’s very mature of you, Iris.”

“Do you have a crush on someone?”

“Something like that.”

“Is it my dad? It’s okay if it is. It’ll probably be weird, but he’s been alone for a long time and I want him to be happy.”

Miranda laughed.

“No, it’s not your dad,” she said. “He’s just my friend. There was someone I knew before I moved here. I loved him, I still love him, but my adoptive family didn’t approve, and I promised I wouldn’t see him again.”

“That’s not fair.”

“No, it’s not. But if I hadn’t agreed, I wouldn’t have met you, Barry, and your dad.”

“It’s still not fair.”

“Iris?” Barry asked. He slipped in next to her, clutching a heavy looking book. “What are you talking about?”

“I was telling Miranda we’re going to Daphne’s tomorrow,” Iris said. “Dad will be here soon.”

“I picked a book,” Barry said. “Can I take this one home?”

* * *

Miranda had stopped to get groceries on her way home, which meant she was later than normal. The street was empty. From the time, she knew the Wests and Barry would be eating dinner.

And there was someone waiting on her porch.

The Time Masters hadn’t let her keep a weapon. She wouldn’t need one for reconnaissance, they said, and it would stand out in this time. Miranda briefly wished they had left her anything at all.

And then she saw her visitor’s face.

“It’s you,” Rip said. “It’s really you.”

“What are you doing here?”

“I promised I’d find you.”

“You can’t be here. If they find out-”

“Miranda,” Rip said. “I’m a Captain now. I have my own ship. They won’t find out.” He covered his mouth with his hand. “I thought I’d never see you again.”

“You’re here. You’re real.”

Miranda flung herself at him. Rip wrapped his arms around her so tight he lifted her off the ground, and Miranda kissed him. He was here, he was real, he’d kept his promise.

She was never letting go again.

* * *

Miranda cooked. Rip insisted on helping, and Mrs Xavier was clearly better at running a refuge than Mrs Grey, as he was predominantly a help rather than hindrance. Then again, Miranda had seen his cereal collection and doubted he’d been eating much else.

“That’s a new coat,” she said.

“I met a man named Jonah Hex,” Rip said. “I have so much to tell you.”

“I want to hear it all.”

Rip told her everything. All the places he’d been, the times he’d travelled to, everything he’d done in the months since she’d last seen him.

He told her about Calvert.

“I didn’t stop looking for you.”

“I know,” Miranda said. “You’re here. I can’t believe you’re here.”

“Central City,” Rip said. “That isn’t a coincidence, is it?”

“No,” Miranda said. “He’s next door.”

“What do the Time Masters want with the Flash?”

“Eobard Thawne killed Nora Allen. The timeline changed. It keeps changing. Wait there.”

Miranda rushed to her office. Dust was starting to gather on most of the books, but she grabbed _The Life Story of the Flash_, and rushed back to where Rip was waiting.

She opened it.

“Every time I look at this, it’s different,” she said. “Barry Allen’s timeline is constantly changing because of what Thawne did. It won’t settle.”

“But he still becomes the Flash,” Rip said.

“That’s what they want me to ensure.”

A knock came from the door and they both froze. It was already evening. Miranda wasn’t expecting anyone.

“Hide,” she said. Rip dove out of sight, and Miranda soothed down her blouse and opened the door.

Joe was standing there, with a tub.

“Sorry it’s late,” he said. “We had some leftovers, and Iris suggested I see if you’d like them, to say thank you for watching them at the library.”

“It’s my job,” Miranda said. “We do run plenty of activities for children during the summer.”

“It’s more than your job. You’re taking care of my kids for me.”

“They’re good kids.”

“They are. But thank you. I’m off work next week, but I’m sure they’ll still stop by.”

“I’m sure they’ll want to spend all their time with you,” Miranda said. Joe frowned.

“Is something wrong?”

“No, no, everything’s fine.”

“You’re acting strange.”

“It’s nothing, really-”

A tiny noise came from Miranda’s sitting room, but it was enough for Joe to go on alert. He stepped inside.

“Joe, it’s nothing, really-”

His eyes fell on the book on the coffee table.

The book written by Iris West.

Miranda didn’t have time to question the sudden name change.

“What the hell is that?”

“I can explain-”

Rip stood up. He had his pistol drawn.

“Rip, don’t,” Miranda said. “This is Joe West.”

“Detective Joe West?” Rip asked.

“Officer,” Joe said. “How do you know about the detective position?”

“I told him you were considering it,” Miranda said.

“Captain Frye and I only had that discussion today. I haven’t even told Iris yet. What is going on here?”

“I’m from the future.”

“Excuse me?”

“My adoptive family are actually a group of people called the Time Masters. They protect the timeline. We were alerted to a major change in Barry Allen’s timeline, which could have resulted in him not becoming the Flash.”

“Becoming the what?”

“A superhero,” Rip said.

“No.”

“We can prove it,” Rip said. He opened the door then decloaked the jumpship on Miranda’s front lawn. He recloaked it again before anyone else noticed but it was long enough for Joe to get a good look. “The Flash is an integral part of the timeline, and without his sacrifice in 2024, the entire multiverse will die.”

“I was in the middle of resigning when we were alerted to what Eobard Thawne did to Nora Allen,” Miranda said. “They gave me a mission to protect Barry instead.”

“No,” Joe said. “They gave you a mission to make sure he dies at the right point. No.”

“Everything will die if he doesn’t,” Rip said.

“I don’t care,” Joe said. “He’s a little boy. This Eobard Thawne, he’s the man in yellow?”

“He calls himself the Reverse Flash,” Miranda said. “Or he will. He’s from a long way into the future.”

“Where is he?”

“I don’t know.”

“He changed time. You said your Time Masters knew what he did to Nora, if they protect the timeline, why didn’t they stop him?”

“They try and steer clear of speedsters. Barry especially.”

“But he changed time. If he changed time, then there’s a way to save Barry.”

“Time wants to happen,” Rip said. “If we try and change it now, it’ll find another path to give Barry those powers, and he’ll become the Flash, and the Crisis will happen.”

“Look, I don’t know who you are, but that boy has been through enough already. I will do everything in my power to protect him.”

“Maybe there is a way.”

“Miranda,” Rip said.

“We can try, Rip.”

“It’s a fixed point. The Time Masters told us they can’t be changed.”

“The Time Masters also told us love was forbidden, yet we’re both here. We can prove them wrong.”

“I don’t know that we can.”

“You just told me you wanted to stay in Calvert and help. We can do something here. The least we can do is try.”

“The Time Master want reports from you. They’ll know.”

“Not if you keep them away from this. I want you to stay, more than anything.”

“But if I do, they’ll find out.”

“You can visit. Please visit.”

“As often as I can. I’ll see what distractions I can find.”

“Thank you.”

“Where do we start?” Joe asked.

“I think all we can at the minute is make sure Barry grows up, safe, happy, and loved,” Miranda said. “And make sure Eobard Thawne doesn’t come back. Rip?”

“Yeah,” Rip said. “Changing time. Disobeying the Time Masters. Possibly fighting an evil speedster from the future. We need a better plan.”


End file.
